Rebel Yell
by Fenris242
Summary: House and Wilson are enjoying their regular night of glow bowling when they're interrupted by a group of provocative women. Of which one, House seems to recognize, but her disguise is truly perfect. Now this is a full fledged chapter fic by pop demand
1. Rebel Yell

A/N: this is what happens when you put the song "i kissed a girl" by katy perry on repeat and just start writing an idea you jotted down five weeks....sorry to the ladies if anything is out of taste...you can just chalk it up to me being of the male variety.....without further ado, here it is....my first new idea in a LONG TIME!....hope you guys enjoy....you can always let me know why leaving a review.....

-Fen

* * *

House sat at their usual lane, waiting for Wilson to return with the shoe rentals. Looking around the room, he noticed that the place was starting to fill up. By rule, the guy behind the counter made a point to put House and Wilson on two lanes. The last time he didn't, all hell broke loose when House used his cane to hook a guy's leg cause he "went when it was clearly my turn." It took a lot of sweet talk from Wilson for the guy not to press charges, and for the Alley to let them come back. Now they chose to keep House away from as many people as possible, and of course, charge Wilson double.

Just as Wilson was walking back with their shoe rentals for the night of bowling they started every Saturday, House's attention was caught.

Coming through the back entrance of the alley was a brood of cackling women. They were laughing and joking as if no one else were in the place. That wasn't what caught House's attention, and the attention of every male in the place. Most of the women in attendance were dressed in jeans and tees. Bowling was a hard thing to do in uncomfortable clothes, but these women were dressed to the nines-killer heels and all.

One in particular caught House's eye. He didn't know if it was her skirt and how high the pleated material rode up her thighs, her tank top that plunged low and ended high showing at least a third of her abdomen, the thigh high black leather boots with the lace up back and five inch spike heels, the red leather belt with the large buckle wrapped around her skirt causing it to pull the skirt lower and lower with each step she took, the black mesh wrist gloves with the fingers cut out that just oozed "bad girl", or the cowboy hat perched on her head and pulled down just far enough that House couldn't see her face, but her blonde locks were curled and bounced with the beat of her steps. It didn't matter which one of those caused House to be attracted to her, because he didn't really care. It could very easily had been the whole package put together, along with the strange feeling that he someone how knew her. He wasn't able to make out her whole face, as she wore dark sunglasses, and seemed to refuse to take them off.

"Conducting an entomology study that I don't know about?" Wilson asked, smacking House knee as he walked passed.

House scowled but snapped his jaw shut with a clack. "Shoes." He said, looking at Wilson.

Wilson just pointed to the ground in front of House. House nodded as he removed his shoes to put on the rentals as Wilson programmed the computer with their names, putting House first.

House was on his second ball when the guy running the place walked up to Wilson. House turned after scoring his spare to see Wilson in a hushed conversation, and then nodding his head. House just looked at Wilson when the other man turned around. "It seems we're going to have some company."

"He does remember what happened last time we had 'company?'" House asked, his tell tale smirk crossing his face.

"I doubt you're going to be hooking any of their legs." Wilson said, pushing House aside and picking up his ball, getting ready to take his turn.

House looked toward the counter, and saw that the guy was waiting on the group of Avril Lavigne video extras. "They're playing next to us?" House asked just as Wilson was throwing his ball.

Wilson turned to glare at House. "That could have been a strike."

"You were leaning too much to the right, at best you would have still had the five and six standing. Answer the question." House replied.

"Yes. They are going to be playing next to us. So behave." Wilson instructed, knowing that it was impossible for House to behave, but still wished his best friend would listen once and awhile. Rolling his eyes, House picked up a ball and hurled down the lane, hitting the gutter about half way. "That was my turn."

"I know." House replied, and picked up another ball in order to take his own turn.

"This oughta be an interesting night." Wilson said, as he took a seat and waited for his own turn.

* * *

The ladies grabbed the rental shoes they were forced to rent and made their way to their lane. Upon approach, they quickly took in the two guys in the lane next to them. "At least they're not college boys." The tallest one noted.

"Yeah, but they could be dirty old men, Harley." Another laughed.

"I'll take dirty old men over under educated college boys any day, Vik." Harley replied to her friends comment.

"Is your mind always in the gutter?" The red head asked, as a familiar song blared through the speakers, effectively starting the "glow" part of the glow bowl night. "Oooh, oooh, I _love_ this song. We gotta dance!" She grabbed the closest friend, and took off toward the the closest available table.

_No one really knows just how far she's gonna go, but I'm gonna find out later tonight. _Just as their feet hit the top of the table, the manager appeared and asking them not to dance on the tables. "Anywhere else, ladies, but not on the tables. I don't want anyone getting hurt when you fall off." They got off the table rolling their eyes and made their way over to the lane with the rest of their friends. _Doesn't take her long to make things right. But does it make her wrong to have the time of her life._

"Aw. You get scolded, Cat?" Harley asked.

"I was the one being drug up there." Cat replied. "Ceara was the one getting scolded."

"And it's just not right." The red head complained. "I'm supposed to be able to do whatever I want. This is my last night as a single woman! Damn you!" She shouted toward the manager, then turned back around to her friends. "My turn?"

"Yeah, your turn." Vikki replied then turned to the tallest of the foursome. "Drinks?"

"Already on it." Harley replied. "I have the cabana boy delivering them."

"Speak of the devil." Cat said, pushing into the conversation as she tipped the kid and handed out the drinks.

"Cat, you were supposed to let me tap, I mean, tip him."

"Always in the gutter." Ceara stated grabbing her drink and diving into the chair behind the computer.

* * *

"They actually expect that they'll be able to play in those heels?" Wilson asked, leaning into House as he got ready to take his turn. House stayed seated, soaking up the conversation to see why a group of women such as them would be at a bowling alley on a Saturday night.

"I'm a doctor in case they slip and fall." House replied, quirking his eyebrow up.

"You're a dog."

"I took an oath-" House started, but was immediately interrupted by Wilson.

"That didn't mean anything when the guy you tripped down the alley was bleeding from the nose."

"That was funny. There's s difference." House chuckled and Wilson looked at him somewhat disgusted, but could see the House logic in the statement.

After Wilson took his turn, House remained seated. "Your turn."

"I know." House said, but remained seated.

"Problem?"

"Nope." House still didn't get up. When Wilson didn't prod further, House simply motioned and said, "Her turn. I want a good view." That comment earned House a smack in the arm from Wilson.

House sat another moment as the tall, raven haired woman picked up the ball and strutted toward the lane. Getting up as quickly as he could, House grabbed his own ball and stood there waiting for Harley to take her turn. Like a pro, she threw her arm back and swung forward, releasing the ball just as her right foot crossed behind her left. Hitting perfectly between the one and two pins, every pin fell down, and House took his turn.

* * *

The night progressed, with Wilson laying a couple more punches on House for lewd comments. A couple were actually heard by the women on the other side of the lanes – which caused Wilson to blush and House to grin, earning him a grin in return almost every time.

From the bit of information that House was able to gather from the drunken slurring, the women were college friends, and had apparently worked as exotic dancers to help pay for school and partying on the weekends. Ceara, the red head, seemed to be getting married the next day – or at least that was the gist House got – and was the first of the group to be getting married.

In turns, each one had gone up and requested a specific song to be played. Each song led to one of the foursome putting on a little show for those in attendance, using everything from the candy machines, to the ball cleaner, and at one point the manager's counter. There was only one that had yet to dance. The one they referred to as Cat, and the one that had caught House's attention from the beginning.

House watched as the tall obnoxious one headed for the DJ. _I guess it's her turn._ House couldn't wait to see what song would be played. He gathered that the songs they each chose for one another were the songs they used to strip to, but he couldn't be positive.

The oh-so-familiar first guitar strings played, and House's head rolled back at the thought of what was going to happen.

The blonde with the cowboy hat started to tap her foot on the floor to the beat, and it seems like the whole place stopped what they were doing in order to watch the show they were about to receive. _Last night a little dancer came dancin' to my door. Last night a little Angel came pumpin' cross my floor. She said, "Come on baby, I got a license for love. And if it expires, pray help from above._

At first simply standing up on the chair by their lane, she started to gyrate her hips to the beat, slowly working herself into the song. It had been so long since she'd even heard it. Though it didn't take long for old memories to come back as her body took on a mind of its own and moved in ways she hadn't moved it years. Running her hands over her body, she dropped any inhibitions she had left. One hand running up her thigh, pulling the skirt along with it and showing off the garter she wore, before quickly moving to her hat and pulling it from her head just to throw her head back as she jumped off the chair and slapped the hat back onto her head.

Moving around the small area she danced her way through the beat and lyrics of the song, swirling her hips in a full circle until she stepped onto the wood of the alley and moved like a tiger hunting prey toward the lane. Knowing they'd probably get kicked out for it, she decided to do it anyway. In her five inch heels, she made her way onto the lane. Still swinging her hips, her hands started on her face and quickly made their way down over her swelling breasts and down to the flesh of her exposed abdomen. Not stopping, they quickly fell across the material of her skirt, and onto her thighs, moving slower with the music. _I'd sell my soul for you babe. For money to burn with you. I'd give you all, and have none, babe. Justa, justa, justa, justa have you here by me. _With her fingers on her toes, she wiggled her ass that was up in the air. _Because in the midnight hour she cried, "More! More! More!" With a rebel yell, she cried, "More! More! More!" _Snapping her body back up a bit too fast, she lost her footing and immediately knew she was going down. With grace and ease, she made her impromptu split on the lane look intentional.

Doing a handstand she arched her legs in order to get her heels back on the non-slippery surface of the alley. Rising up to her full height, her hips began to swing again. She dipped down to pick up her cowboy hat and flop it back on her head to keep her golden locks out of her eyes. She could see the manager standing behind her friends, but didn't care. If she was going to put on a show, she was going to put on a good one.

She was about to leap up onto a set of chairs, when the manager pushed his way through. Shaking his head, he pulled her down from the chair.

* * *

Wilson was talking but House's wasn't listening. His eyes were focused on the vixen that had performed Billy Idol's _Rebel Yell_ in a way that made House a fan of the song. He was able to focus enough to realize that the women in their adjoining lane were packing up their belongings. They were officially being thrown out of the bowling alley. "Good show, huh?" Harley asked, interrupting House's thoughts. House looked at the woman he had been talking occasionally with all night. "Don't get all twisted up. _Rebel Yell_ is Ally's specialty. None of us were ever able to perform that one after she took it."

"Ally?" House asked, still not completely listening as his brain had been momentarily shut down so that blood could travel to other parts of his body.

"Cat's our nick for her. She always went by Alley Cat."

"You comin', Harley?!" Cat called to her friend, leaning down to pickup the unused rentals, her dark sunglasses dipping off her face as she did so. She started to look up toward her friend, but her gaze caught House's before she could make it to Harley. "Oh shit." The words a mere breath out of her mouth. Quickly standing upright and moving as fast as her feet would carry her to the exit.

Unfortunately, they didn't move fast enough. At least not fast enough since House started the methadone treatment and didn't need his cane anymore. She was almost to the door, when her arm was grabbed and she found herself pushed up against the wall, with no means to escape. With his hands on either side of her, House had her pinned. She couldn't go anywhere without brushing up against him. Using his right hand, House pulled the sunglasses from her face. "Hmm. Cameron. Who would have thought?"

"House. Nice seeing you here." Cameron replied, trying to keep her cool. She'd done it all night, only stealing glances at House when she knew he wasn't looking. If only she could keep it up for a few more minutes.

With a smile, House replied, "You've been seeing me all night, and I only get a glimpse as you're leaving. Doesn't seem fair."

"Life ain't fair." It was the only thing her brain could come up with on such short notice.

Pushing himself further against Cameron so that she could feel how her dance had effected him. "You're playing a game you can't win."

A soft moan escaped her lips as House's words danced into her ear and his scruff brushed against her cheek and he pulled his head back from her ear. "Who said I was playing a game?"

House's hands dropped slightly. House knew Cameron had been interested in him. She had made that much very clear. He just assumed that was all behind her as her relationship with Chase seemed to be going so well.

"Cat, this guy bothering you?" Harley asked, interrupting and breaking the tension between the two.

Cameron didn't take her eyes from House's. "No, Harley. I got it under control. Thanks."

"Well, hurry it up. We're not gonna wait forever." Harley said, walking through the door that was just a few feet away.

"She's already got a ride." House yelled to Harley, turning his head to the tall woman. With a quirk of her eyebrow, Harley nodded in agreement. House turned his attention back to Cameron.

Before he could even get a word out of his mouth, Cameron's mouth assaulted him. Her tongue plunged into his mouth, not giving him a moment to think. Her hands moved under his button down, pushing the tips of her fingers into the waistband of his jeans, Cameron swirled her tongue inside his mouth, causing House to moan and lean further into her.

Breaking the kiss, House grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the door, up the steps and into the parking lot. Quickly moving to his bike, he threw the helmet at her as he swung his leg over the side.

This time, when Cameron got on the back of the bike, she didn't need House to wrap her arms around him; she did it voluntarily, along with her legs. House could feel the heat from between her legs against his back.

House revved the engine just before jetting out of the parking lot, just as Wilson came out the door of the bowling alley, "House! Your shoes!"

* * *

A/N: okay, i wasn't sure if i should take this to the full M rating...let me know if you'd like to see a part two of this! -Fen


	2. Pumping on Steel

A/N: i wasn't sure of the response i would receive on posting this, since i took a bit of a sabbatical....glad i was received with open arms....and oh, by the way, i don't think i mentioned it...this was written on the premise that House stayed on the methadone treatments and is pain free.....so with that said, here is the second part (by popular demand)...i do hope you enjoy it....and please note the rating change....it's rated M for a reason.....one last thing: i couldn't resist the billy idol title....i felt it was fitting for the chapter......let me know what you guys think.....

-Fen

* * *

House groaned as the heels of Cameron's boots brushed over the fabric jeans. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his center. He quickly found himself pushing back against her, trying to get closer to the warmth of her body. House felt Cameron lean forward, the hard plastic of her helmet preventing her from latching onto his ear lobe.

Taking matters into her own hands, Cameron pulled the helmet off her head. With her blonde locks flapping in the breeze creating by the speed of the bike, she tossed the helmet as her hands returned to House's body. Running her hands, fingers spread, up House's torso, she leaned in once again, and this time without the barrier of the helmet, her tongue darted out to run along the edge of House's ear. His body involuntarily jerked, and he fought to keep from dumping the bike. House could feel the smile on Cameron's lips as she pressed them against his neck. His pulse was racing, and she could feel it in her lips.

House turned down a road he didn't usually take, but it was more of a straight away than the weaving route he usually took. Taking advantage of not having to use two hands to steer the speeding bike, House used his free left hand to slide up one of the legs she had wrapped around his body. Pulling at the laces on the back of the boots, he was doing anything he could to feel her flesh. He was slightly confused when Cameron started to pull at the button down shirt he had on. Releasing his left arm from the garment, she forced his left hand back on the handle, so he could release his right to quickly remove the button down completely. Getting his hand back on the grip, he twisted it to give a quick burst of speed to hurry the trip to his place.

Cameron took the button shirt and tossed it over her shoulder, much like she did with his helmet. Without the second shirt, Cameron was able to push her hands under House's tee, and roam his body. House didn't make any argument to the actions, as he was just happy to feel her flesh against his.

Cameron leaned forward again, taking House's ear lobe between her teeth, and rubbing her tongue along the edge. She grinned again at the moan the action elicited. Cameron moved her legs so that they were no longer wrapped around House's torso, but resting next to his own legs. With her hands still on his abdomen, she leaned into his ear one last time, "Hope you don't mind, but I'm starting to fall off here."

Before House could even question what she meant, her hands moved from his abdomen to his thighs. Starting on the inside of his legs and working their way toward House's center, Cameron ran her fingers just heavier than a feather along his jeans. House's hips bucked slightly when she reached the growing bulge, as a groan escaped his lips. Cameron's hands slowly made their way back down to his mid thighs until she was able to grab on and pull herself closer to House.

Unable to take her torment any longer, House used his left hand to grabbed Cameron's. Lacing his fingers with hers, he took their intertwined hands up his thigh, pausing momentarily as Cameron wiggled her fingers, causing him to grow harder than he already was. His head tilted back for a second before he remembered that he had to drive. Keeping her hand in his, he led her hand to the button on his jeans. Understanding what he meant, Cameron unlaced her fingers from his so that he could return it to the grip of the bike and get them indoors quicker.

With a flick of her fingers and wrist, Cameron defeated the button and zipper of House's jeans. Slipping her fingers in, Cameron stroked House through his boxer briefs. With a growl, House's right hand twisted and the engine revved, pushing them into dangerous speeds. Taking a couple turns and quickly swerving to miss an open cab door, House pulled into the parking spot outside his place. His head fell back onto Cameron's shoulder as she stroked him one more time before removing her hand. House's attention to turn to see why she had stopped; aside from the fact that he was parked.

It didn't take long for his brain to be over loaded with sensations, as Cameron swung her body around House's so that she was sitting on the gas tank – directly in front of House instead of behind him. "I'd venture to say that wasn't the first time you've done that." House's voice was low and husky, but still had sarcasm.

"That wasn't the first time I've done a lot of things." Cameron leaned forward and pulled House's lips into a fiery kiss. House's hands instinctively went behind her, pulling her closer to him. With his right hand on the small of her back and his left wrapped in her hair, House pulled her so close, she had to rest her feet on the seat behind him. Her hot core was flush against his hardened center.

Pulling away from her, House grinned, "So, _Alley Cat_, what next?"

Cameron smiled, wrapped her arm around the back of his neck and pulled him closer. "As much as I'm into this right now, I'm not all that keen on exhibitionism." Crashing her lips against his, she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist.

Taking the queue, House pulled the key from the ignition, put his hands on the undersides of Cameron's thighs, and lifted them both off the bike as he swung his leg over the bike. Carefully walking them to the front door, House fumbled with his keys until he found the right one. It took extra brain power from him to feel his way through his keys and find the key to the door by memory while still concentrating on the vixen in his arms and in his mouth.

Stumbling in the door, House set Cameron down on her feet, kicking the door closed behind him. Never taking his eyes off of her, he kicked his shoes off at the door.

With a grin, "You don't mind if I leave mine on, do you?" Cameron asked, referring to her boots, and quickly followed it up with, "I'll take other things off if it makes it better."

A growl emitted from deep in House's chest, which Cameron took as a yes. Her fingers wandered down her body to the red belt around her waist. Quickly unhooking the buckle, she pulled the belt from her waist. Like at the bowling alley, House watched as she swung her hips to the beat of a song that was only in her head. House's attention was completely captured by the actions of her hands and fingers. After removing her belt, she slipped her fingers to the side of the pleated skirt. With a quick movement, Cameron pulled the zipper and let the garment fall and pool around her heeled feet. A groan escaped from House as he took in the garter and black lace panties he'd only caught a hint of at the bowling alley. Using her teeth, Cameron pulled the velcro on each of her gloves before tossing them to the floor with her skirt. Turning and strutting toward House's bedroom, she pulled the tank top from her body and draped it on the shade of the floor lamp. "You coming?" She called as she turned the corner into his bedroom.

"She's trying to kill me." House said to the empty room, before pulling his shirt over his head and moving down the hall to his bedroom. He turned the corner to see Cameron by his dresser. Her fingers were dancing over the object on the dresser. He knew she wasn't really paying attention to the objects, it was more a way to not just hop into the bed. What Cameron didn't know was that House had decided, in the short walk down the hall, that he was going to take control of the situation. He would not allow a subordinate, even if she technically wasn't anymore, to order him around.

With her back still to him, he walked up behind her, and placed his hands on her hips. Slowly turning her around so that he could take in her semi-naked form, he picked her up and tossed her onto the bed. Cameron watched as House did a wiggle of his own to allow his jeans, that were already riding low due to not being zipped or buttoned, to fall to the floor. House climbed onto the bed and up Cameron's body until his lips caught hers in another kiss. This one was more demanding than passionate as House claimed her mouth with his own.

House's left hand tangled itself into her hair while his right hand moved between their bodies. Running a slender finger along her slit, he could feel how wet she was through her panties. Cameron's body arched into his hand and she moaned into his mouth. House grinned into the kiss as he positioned himself between her legs. Pushing himself against her, she could feel his hardness through their clothes, and she became wetter at just the feel of him against her. "More." She moaned, pulling her mouth from his. "More. Now." She demanded of him.

As much as House wanted to fight the urge to obey, his body couldn't resist. He used his right hand to pull his boxer briefs down his hips and off his body. While he pulled his feet free from the garment, Cameron pulled the ties on the back of her boots. House stopped her actions to free her feet. "I thought you were leaving those on." He mumbled, pulling at her panties, until they were tossed to the pile of clothes on the floor at the end of the bed.

Being as naked as they were going to get, House positioned himself between her legs one more time. Holding himself at her heated core, he caught her lips in another kiss. Cameron arched her body again, forcing him into her. House moaned into her mouth as she set the pace of their rhythm.

Wrapping her boot clad legs around his waist, she arched as her legs pulled him into her. House met her arches, pushing himself deep with every thrust. Cameron's hands roamed over his body while his tongue attacked her mouth and his left hand kept her head from moving away from him. The pair continued to fight for supremacy until House felt Cameron's inner walls begin to tighten. He knew he wouldn't be long until her muscles contracted and pushed her over the edge. Snaking his hand between them, his thumb and fore finger found her clit. Dancing circles and applying pressure, Cameron pulled her face away from House as her body arched one final time and she moaned his name.

A few more well placed thrusts and House was joining her in orgasm. As his heartbeat slowed, his lips found hers again. This kiss was tender compared to the passionate and demanding ones of earlier. His tongue massaged instead of demanding attention. With their bodies still joined at their centers, House rolled himself so they were laying side-by-side.

Cameron opened her eyes and looked into House's. Normally when she looked into his eyes, all she found was icy blue coldness. Now it was the complete opposite. His warm blue eyes held a tenderness she had never seen from him before. House smiled, and kissed her forehead, before turning her body so they were front-to-back. Allowing his right hand to travel down her body, he pulled the ties on the back of her boots enough that Cameron could kick them off. House pulled the comforter up and covered their naked bodies.

Cameron's last thought before falling into a blissful sleep was "House's spoons. I can't believe House spoons."


	3. Mother Dawn

A/N: well, since the creative juices are flowing i have decided to continue this....i already have it outlined...and it will consist of twelve chapters.....no more, no less.....and cause i started a trend, each chapter is named for a Billy Idol song.....hope you guys enjoy....

-Fen

* * *

The first thing Cameron noticed as she opened her eyes was that she was not in her bedroom, and the warm body curled against her back was not Chase's. She didn't know how she knew it wasn't Chase; it just wasn't. Wiggling her body, she pushed herself deeper into the warmth radiating off said body. She closed her eyes, but only for a moment as she realized that it was House in the bed behind her. Her eyes shot open at this realization. Turning her position so she was facing him, Cameron kept her emotions under control. She didn't want to wake him up suddenly, not sure of what kiind of a morning person House was, or how accepting he would be of their current circumstances.

Instead Cameron lay there, staring at him. Examining his face, and watching how his chest rose and fell with each breath he took. She was tempted to run her hand through his thinning hair, but on second thought decided not to. Not knowing how long she had been laying there staring at him, she started to turn to try and sneak out of the bed when House interrupted her, "What? No good morning kiss?"

Cameron jumped in surprise, not expecting him to be awake. "How long?"

"Since you turned over and began analyzing my sleeping facial expression, although I wasn't really asleep, so it wasn't my sleeping facial expression, just a regular one." House eyes were still closed as he babbled.

Cameron sat up in the bed, right away becoming aware of her nudity. She first reached for the sheet, but House pulled it from her grasp. Sitting up himself, he grabbed his tee that was laying on the floor and tossed it at Cameron. "Sheets are for beds, not bodies."

Cameron slipped the shirt over her body, and started to look around the room. It wasn't the disaster that she expected. In fact, it was cleaner, and lacking one very important thing. Her clothes. Her eyes started to dart around the room, trying to find the garments. There was no way she could go home wearing House's shirt. "They're in the living room." House said, noticing the frightful look in her eyes. "Your boots should be on the floor over there." House pointed at the floor on her side of the bed.

Cameron looked down, and low and behold, her boots were right there. Grabbing them, she pulled them on and lazily did the laces. Standing up, she looked around again, and found her panties on the floor on top of the pile of House's clothes. Picking them up, she also picked up House's clothes and set them on the bed.

House grabbed his jeans and pulled them up his legs, quickly pulling the zipper and buttoning the button. House stood up and exited the room, heading for the kitchen.

Cameron watched him leave the room in silence. She didn't know how to take his reaction, and could only imagine what was going through his head. After hooking her garter, Cameron made her way toward the living room. Snatching her tank top off the lamp shade, she removed the tee House had given her and slipped her own on. Moving through the living room, she quickly grabbed her skirt and pulled it up her body. She set her gloves on the table by the door, and pulled the belt around her waist. Looking down she saw the rental shoes that House kicked off the night before by the door. A chuckled escaped her lips.

"And you're laughing at?" House asked, walking into the living room from the kitchen. He had two mugs in his hands. He took a sip from one and handed the other to Cameron.

With a puzzled look Cameron took the offered mug, and pointed to the rentals. "I think you're supposed to return them before you leave."

House eyed the shoes and shrugged. "I had better things on my mind."

Cameron flushed slightly, but covered it up by taking a sip from the mug. She wanted as House nonchalantly flopped onto his couch, raising his feet onto the coffee table. "So, uh?" Cameron stammered, not sure what she should say. Should she acknowledge the night before? Leave it be? Flop down on the couch next to him and engage in simple banter? Hop on his lap and have an encore presentation of the previous night? Cameron shook her head as the thoughts flowed through her head. "I should probably be going."

"Your cab'll be here in a few minutes." House said, taking a sip of his coffee as he flipped through a magazine that was on the table.

"My cab-- oh." Cameron realized what he'd meant. "Thank you." She walked through the living room into the kitchen and deposited her mug in the sink before hearing the honk of the cab out front. Walking back through the living room, she leaned down and placed a kiss on House's temple before grabbing her gloves and leaving.

House turned his head and watched her leave his apartment, not sure if he was relieved she was gone or angry that he let her leave.

Cameron walked out and got into the cab. Raising his eyebrow at her, the cabbie said, "His taste is getting better. Where to miss?"

Cameron looked at the cabbie, and then down at her clothes. Was she just a lay for House that he didn't have to pay for? Giving the cabbie her address, she sat in the backseat and pondered the question until he pulled up outside her building. "Thanks." She said, dropping cash onto the front seat.

Walking into the building and making her way up the stairs, she opened the unlocked front door to the place she and Chase shared. "Hey, where've you been? I expected you'd be home late, just not this late."

"Sorry." Cameron placed a chaste kiss on Chase's cheek, trying to get away from him before he smelled House on her. "We got a little outta control and I ended up staying at Harley's."

"Okay. I can make some breakfast if you want to grab a shower and change into something more comfortable." Chase replied, accepting her lie.

"Sounds great." Cameron replied and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

House walked into the office the following day completely out of it. He didn't even drop by Wilson's office to pester. Just went to his office, dropped his bag, and sat down behind his desk, leaning back in the chair. He didn't have a case, and momentarily thought about going down to the ER to swipe one, but then he'd have to see _her_, and that was something he wasn't ready for yet. He never thought sleeping with Cameron would have this effect on him. If anything, he thought it'd be fun, and he'd move on. But he just couldn't get over how great it felt to wake up with his arms wrapped around her.

He missed when he got up Monday morning and found that he wasn't sharing his bed with anyone. "I'm gonna hit the clinic, see if I can find us a case." Foreman said, popping into House's office. House nodded his acknowledgement, but said nothing. "Everything all right?" Foreman asked, not really sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Fine." House replied, and picked up his tennis ball.

"Fine." Foreman replied, and left the office.

House remained in silence until his next intrusion. Wilson. "So, I came into my office this morning and was surprised I didn't find a grumpy ex-cripple on my couch begging for his sneakers back." Wilson looked at House's feet. "Apparently you've planned for occasions like Saturday night, and have a spare." House just glared at him when Wilson flopped House's sneakers onto his desk before taking the seat across from him. "You owe me for the rentals. They made me pay full price for them."

"You paid full price on used shoes?" House commented. "They saw you coming."

Wilson rolled his eyes, and noticed how his friend tried to avoid the obvious conversation. "So, you gonna tell me who she was? Or if you dropped her off at her house? With the way you took off, I'm assuming she wasn't asking for a ride home."

"That she wasn't." House replied.

"And obviously you don't want me knowing what happened, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to pry anyway."

"Like you ever get anywhere. Let's make this short, you prod, I dodge, you try to prod more, I get angry, you make an inference to my anti-social behavior, I kick you out of my office." House tried to get Wilson to leave, but the other man wasn't going to give up so easily.

"Now you're creating an entire argument by yourself. Which only lends to making me more curious about the identity of the mystery bowling girl."

"Drop it." House replied, a tenseness to his voice that wasn't there before.

"Maybe you really like her, but you don't even know her. Besides, I thought you were more into the taller one that her."

If House were a cartoon, steam would have been coming out his ears. "I said, drop it!"

"I decide to wear purple socks on a Tuesday instead of Wednesday and you follow me around all day trying to figure out why I was premature on my purple sock wearing. I make a couple comments about a woman from a couple nights ago, and that's not allowed. You really need to understand the give and take in a relationship." Wilson commented on House's behavior.

"I _gave_ you a chance to leave without being kicked out. You didn't _take_ it and now I'm kicking you out." House spun around in his chair so the back of the chair was facing Wilson.

* * *

Cameron spent half the morning trying to bury herself in paperwork, but no matter how much paperwork she surrounded herself in, she couldn't get Saturday night out of her head. And almost as important, Sunday morning. She still didn't know how House felt about the whole thing, or if he even felt anything about it.

Cameron looked up when she noticed one of the nurses was standing there. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"We're a little slow down here, and Dr. Cuddy called asking if we had any extra hands to work the clinic. I told her you might be willing to head up for an hour or so." The nurse replied.

"Yeah. I'll finish this paperwork later." Cameron said, standing from her seat.

"If I get a chance, I'll try to fill in what I can."

"Thanks." Cameron slipped her lab coat on over her green sweater and headed for the clinic.

Upon arriving, she immediately noticed how packed the place was. She grabbed a file off the nurse's counter and called the patient's name.

One good thing came from her time in the clinic, she was able to get her mind off of Saturday and House. She'd been in the clinic close to three hours when she realized that Foreman was also working the clinic. After finishing with her patient, she walked up to him, "Wanna grab a cup of coffee quick?" She asked.

"Love to." Foreman replied, and followed Cameron to the small break room in the clinic. Cameron poured them each a cup and dropped two sugars and some cream in Foreman's before handing it to him then making her own. "I see you haven't lost your touch." He commented on her remembering how he took his coffee.

"Can't help it." Cameron stood silent for a few minutes. She didn't want to just come out and ask how House was acting. "So, what are you doing down here? I'd think House would have found a case by now."

"That makes two of us. I came in this morning and he was just sitting in his office. I figured he'd be down pilfering a case off of you. So I came here, hoping to find something that would interest him, but I've come up with nothing." Foreman replied, not realizing that he was giving Cameron the exact information she was seeking.

"I wonder why he didn't come down and try to take one of my patients." Cameron was hoping she didn't sound too bold with her questioning.

"You got me. Apparently something changed over the weekend, and he's decided he doesn't want to steal from the ER. Either that, or he's gone temporarily insane and you'll see him down there later on." Foreman replied, knowing that either could be the truth.

"Yippeh for me." Cameron replied, dropping her now empty cup into the trash. "I guess I should get back down there now that we've pretty much cleared this place out."

"Yeah, and I need to report that I haven't found a case." Foreman replied and the two friends split in order to go to their respective offices.

* * *

Cameron wasn't getting close to the end of her shift in the ER, when she looked up and saw the stormy blue eyes she was used to seeing, not the warm tender eyes from Saturday night. House nodded his head to one of the exam rooms. He walked into the room and closed the door behind him. Cameron waited a few minutes before she rose out of her seat and headed for the same door. She dreaded what was on the other side, as she was expecting the worse.

She walked into the dark room, only to have the door quickly closed behind her. House's body was on top of her as he slammed her up against the door. His mouth claimed hers in a fierce kiss. His tongue plunged into her mouth in the most breathtaking kiss she'd ever experienced. He pulled away from her for only a moment before taking her mouth again.

Cameron was dazed at first, but immediately responded by kissing him back. When he finally pulled away, Cameron barely got, "What the?" out of her mouth when the door opened and closed leaving her along in the exam room; flustered and wetter than she'd ever been.

* * *

A/N: the next chapter will be true to the rating and then it'll cool off for a little while....hope you guys are enjoying the ride....let me know by leaving a review....

-Fen


	4. Flesh for Fantasy

A/N: i tried to upload this last night but the document manager was not cooperating with me....so here is the next chapter....again, please note the rating, it's there for a reason......this is a heated chapter and like is said before, things will cool down after this one......hope you enjoy...

-Fen

* * *

House walked back into his office not sure what had come over him, but knowing it was what he had been wanting to do all day. Walking to his desk, he grabbed his backpack and headed for his bike. He needed to get some space away from the hospital and more so from Cameron; before he did something foolish and regretted it later.

Arriving at his home fifteen minutes after getting on his bike, he walked inside and drop his backpack, removed his coat and moved to the couch. Relaxing his long frame in the mushy cushions, he stretched his legs out and leaned his head back, letting his eyes close. What the hell was he thinking? Why had he gone down to the ER in the first place? Well, he knew the answer to that last one. Cameron. Trying to change the subject in his own mind, he got up and went to the kitchen for a drink. Grabbing a glass from the clean side of the sink, House glanced at the dirty side and saw that mug that he hadn't washed yet because it was the one _she_ used Sunday morning. With a sigh, House mumbled, "What the hell is wrong with me?" Quickly pouring a glass of water, he returned to his living room to lay back down on the couch when he heard a soft knock on his front door.

Deciding to ignore it, since it was probably only Wilson trying to figure out what happened Saturday night, House continued to the couch. Another knock, this one was a louder than the first, but still not loud. "Go away!" House yelled to the door. "No one's home!" Another knock, still a little louder than the last. "I said, 'Go away!'"

When there was yet another knock, House pulled himself from the couch and stalked over to the door. Turning the knob and nearly ripping the door off the hinges as he pulled it open, he started to bitch but was immediately cut off by Cameron's mouth attached to his. Falling back into the room, House was barely able to reach his arm out to close the door. Being pushed backwards, House found himself pinned between Cameron and his couch. She pushed further and they toppled over the couch, landing quite uncomfortably.

Cameron giggled at the idea of what had just happened, and was surprised to hear that House was laughing as well. A good laugh. Not a sarcastic grumble. "I thought you were Wilson." House said as their lips separated.

"Didn't know that's what turned you on." Cameron replied. House's growing erection was pushed against her in their current position. Not replying to her remark, House pushed her back as he stood up and ravished her lips, not giving her a chance to catch her breath.

House took control of the situation and pushed Cameron backward until she was pushed against the wall, at which point he lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. His hands brushed against the sides of her abdomen just before drifting underneath to lift the material of her shirt over her head. Cameron arched forward as House took her lace clad breasts into his hands and gently kneaded them, rubbing his thumb over hr nipples until they were almost as hard as he was becoming.

Cameron leaned forward and licked and nipped at House's neck, causing him to groan. Taking her weight in his arms, he carried her slowly down the hall to his bedroom. She kicked off her shoes just before hooking her feet behind his back.

House moved them into the room and to the bed. Cameron wrapped her arms around his neck as he slowly placed her down on the bed. Lifting her head up, she captured his lips in a searing kiss as he pulled at the button on her jeans. Cameron's own hands quickly moved to House's waist as she dipped her fingers below the waistband. Not expecting the action, House's hips bucked into her, and she could feel exactly how hard he had become.

With the flick of his fingers and wrist, her bra was being tossed onto the floor. House released his weight a little as he moved down her body in order to catch one of her hard nipples between his lips. Grazing his teeth across her nipples, he enjoyed the moan he received in response to his ministrations. While his mouth worked magic on her right nipple, his hand assaulted her left. He could feel her body writhing beneath him. He could feel the heat emanating from between her legs. And it was what he had wanted all day.

House's hands found the waistband of Cameron's jeans, and pulled them down her body. As he worked his way, slowly, back up her body, he dipped his head between her legs and ran the tip of his tongue against the wet material of her panties. Cameron moaned loudly at the action, and immediately reached down to pull House up to her. "That's enough of that." She bantered, a smile on her lips.

House knew exactly what she meant, because he was thinking the same thing. It was about the only thing he was able to think at that very moment.

Wiggling his way out of his jeans and boxer briefs as he moved the rest of the way up her body, he positioned himself just outside her heated core. Running a finger along the side of her panties, he slipped it underneath and glided it along her silken folds. Positioning himself just right, he thrust himself inside her, swinging his hips just slightly in order to rub against the material of her panties.

Cameron moaned again as her panties stretched across her clit. House continued to thrust with a swing, each time, Cameron moaned as she became closer and closer to her climax. House captured Cameron mouth as he thrust deep inside her knowing it would push her over the edge into orgasm. He followed her over the edge, and lay there on top of her with his weight supported by his forearms on either side of her head.

After a few moments of stillness and silence, House rolled to his side, and like he had done Saturday night, he pulled the comforter up and over their naked bodies while he wrapped his arm around Cameron's waist and pulled her close against him. And also like Saturday night, Cameron couldn't believe that House spooned.

* * *

A/N: well, what do you think??? i'm already working on the next chapter and hopefully it will be out tonight, but tomorrow at the latest.....leaving a review will help me get it done faster.....and i will always accept bribes (scotch and marlboro blue 72s are always appreciated)......


	5. Tomorrow People

A/N: this is a filler chapter, as thus is very short.....i do apologize for the shortness...but its a necessary evil to progress the story in the manner which needs to be done....okay enough of the fancy talk....here's the next chappy...i'll be working on the next one tomorrow, and will have it out as soon as possible...

-Fen

* * *

Cameron's body began to wake before her mind wanted to. She opened her eyes slowly, and quickly shut them. The first rays of the sun were just coming through the blinds on the window. Opening her eyes again, she looked around the room and memories of the previous night came back to her.

After House's assault on her mouth in the ER, she rushed to finish her shift in order to drive to House's place at speeds no one should be traveling at. She remembered not even being invited in. She just lunged at him, and they ended up falling over the couch. Then she remembered House carrying her to his bedroom, and now that's where she was waking up. She couldn't figure out what had come over her the last couple days. Saturday night was one thing. If nothing else, she could chalk that up to the alcohol, but she couldn't blame last night on alcohol.

Slipping her body out of House's grip, Cameron slid off the bed. Slowly making her way around the room, Cameron grabbed her clothes and quickly started to cover up her naked body. Once she had all her clothes on, she headed for the door, but turned back just before going through it and disappearing from the room. With a glance back to House's sleeping form, she watched as his hands began to move around the bed, obviously searching for her body, but not finding it.

Before she chickened out and returned to the bed, Cameron forced herself into the living room, grabbed her shoes, and headed for the door.

* * *

Click. House's eyes shot open at the small sound. His arms still trying to find the warm body that was no longer sleeping next to him, House realized that Cameron wasn't in the bed and that the "click" he'd heard was the sound of his front door closing. Sighing, he rolled onto his back. Why was he disappointed that she wasn't in his bed when he woke up? The fact that he truly was disappointed was what disturbed him more than actually being disappointed.

He closed his eyes to try to fall back asleep, but immediately knew that wasn't going to work. So instead, he got up and started to get dressed. Showing up for work a couple hours earlier than normal would get him strange looks, and Cuddy would more than likely send him home, thinking he was sick.

After taking a quick shower and grabbing the closest clean clothes, House walked out his door and to his bike. Taking the shortest route, he was walking through the front doors of PPTH in no time. Quickly skirting past Cuddy's office when he saw she was already in, he skipped the elevator and took the steps up to his floor before darting into his office. Leaving the room in darkness, he tried to escape from the outside world, but that wasn't working.

It only took a couple minutes for his privacy to be invaded by another early bird.

* * *

Cameron snuck up the steps and used her keys to unlock the front door of the apartment she shared with Chase. She had hoped that he would still be asleep when she got there, but her hopes were shot down when the smell of breakfast hit her nose. "You're home." Chase called from the small kitchen.

"Yeah." Was the only reply that Cameron could muster.

"Long night?" He asked as she followed the smell into the kitchen.

Quickly stepping into the opening, she replied, "Yeah. We got real busy. I ended up crashing on an extra cot."

"Must be strange waking up in a bed that isn't your own."

"You have no idea." Cameron replied, remembering how she really liked waking up in a bed that wasn't her own.

"I hope you're hungry. I'm making waffles." Chase said, as he pulled fresh pecan waffles from the waffle iron.

"For your breakfasts? Always." Cameron paused just as she was about to sit down at the table. "I feel cruddy thought. You mind if I hit the shower first?"

"I keep them warm til you get out." Chase replied, taking the plate of waffles and placing them in the microwave.

"Thanks." Cameron said, placing a chaste kiss to his cheek before walking down the hall to get a shower and wash the smell of House from her body. She didn't need Chase recognizing the smell. How would she explain that?

* * *

A/N: like alwyas, leave a review, and it can be a quickie since this chapter is a quickie....again, really sorry for the shortness...i promise the next one will be much longer....


	6. Hot In The City

A/N: here's the next chapter...i must say i'm totally digging the review lovin's i'm getting.....it a wonderful motivator....Isi-loved the pics....they were a nice bribe.....and i've never been against bribing.....actually i welcome them with open arms....onto the chapter...and please don't blast me....i promise to make it better.....:)

-Fen

* * *

"And to what do we owe the pleasure of seeing you so early this morning?" Wilson asked as he took a seat across from House.

"Getting kicked out of here once this week isn't enough for you?" House asked, his eyes were still closed with his head back on the chair and his feet up on the desk.

"I'm trying to set a record." Wilson waited for House to respond. When it was obvious that he wasn't going to, Wilson prodded further. "So, what do we owe the pleasure of seeing you so early this morning to?"

"I couldn't fall back asleep." It wasn't a lie. He really couldn't fall back asleep. That didn't mean he had to tell Wilson why he couldn't fall back asleep. Hell, he hadn't even figured that out yet. And what was with him being disappointed that Cameron wasn't in his bed when he woke up? Without even thinking about it, House continued, "I was with her again, and I was actually disappointed she wasn't there when I woke up."

Wilson's eyes shot open at the revelation. He hadn't actually expected House to reveal anything; just figured he would get the go around like the day before until House threw him out again. "You were disappointed?" Was all Wilson could muster.

House quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah. Explain that to me." House replied, but Wilson just continued to stare at him. "Hello. Earth to Wilson." House said, waving a hand in front of his face.

"What? Oh yeah. Sorry. I just can't believe you were disappointed. It's...well, it's just not like you."

"I find it very disturbing. It's a puzzle I just can't figure out yet." House started to talk more to himself than to Wilson.

"Well, do you have feelings for her?" Wilson asked.

House shrugged, thought about it for a moment. "Do I ever?" His mask was back in position and his momentary lapse in judgment put in check.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt for you to open up once and awhile."

"Really, cause I'm already feeling a pain right here in my chest. It's as if something started to pound, but fortunately I think I was able to get it to stop."

Wilson rolled his eyes. "I'm leaving now, before you throw me out." He got and headed for the door. Just as he opened the door, he turned around and looked at House, "I know you find it wrong and disturbing that you wanted someone, but you could also accept it, and take it, and use it for all that its worth. It may just make you happy. Even if only for a little while, and happiness never hurt anyone." Then he was gone, heading back down the hall to his office.

House sat there, thinking about what Wilson said. He thought about taking it, confronting Cameron and telling her that he never wanted to wake up without her in his bed again, but then he thought about Cameron. And he thought how him doing that would effect her. She had a good thing going with Chase. He was able to provide for her all the things that House knew he couldn't. House knew she was better off with him, it was the reason he hadn't done anything before. Everything he touched turned black and callous; and he didn't want to do that to Cameron. Confronting her would be too much of a risk.

Instead, House got up and shut all the blinds in his office and locked the doors. He didn't want to deal with anyone.

* * *

Foreman arrived to work like he always did. Removing his coat, he hung it on the coat rack, placed his briefcase on the table and walked over to make the coffee. He'd just hit the start button when his phone chimed that he had a text message. Pulling it from his pocket, and cursing at himself for forgetting to turn it off, he flipped the phone open and looked at the message. _Call me when you get a chance_. The phone number was Cameron's. Hitting the speed dial, Foreman held the phone up to his ear. "Hey, you wanted me to call?"

"Yeah. I was hoping we could have lunch together or something. Do you have a patient yet?"

"No. Haven't found anything and Cuddy hasn't passed anything along. You find anything down in the ER?"

"Sorry. Just the flu and the occasional drug addict looking for a freebie."

"Lunch sounds good. It'll be nice sitting down and having lunch. Just the three of us, again."

"Oh, I was actually thinking just you and I. I kinda wanted to talk to you about something." Cameron replied.

"Okay. Do we need to talk now? Is it urgent?" Foreman was genuinely concerned. He knew he and Cameron didn't get off on the right foot when they worked together, and he had tried to make up for that. The two had become very close as friends.

"No, no. Lunch would be fine. I'll meet you in the caf around twelve thirty?"

"See ya then." Foreman ended the call, and then turned his phone off.

Looking in the direction of House's office, he noticed that all the blinds were pulled. "What is he up to? And why is he here already?" Foreman asked the empty room. He headed for the door, and walked out into the hall. He needed to make one stop before he tried to barge in on House.

"Dr. Foreman, what a surprise." Wilson said from behind his desk. He motioned for the younger doctor to take a seat on the couch across from his desk. "Something wrong?"

"House. Is he really here already?"

Wilson chuckled. "He couldn't sleep." Wilson admitted without any prodding, but Foreman wasn't going to get any further information out of him.

"So he decided to come in and make our lives living hell just because he couldn't get a little sleep?" Foreman stood up. "Why couldn't he just stay at home? Thanks." Foreman headed for the door.

"Any time, but I'd give him some space."

"I may do dumb things now and then, but I know when not to touch the ticking time bomb." Foreman replied before exiting the office and closing the door behind him.

* * *

Halfway through the day, and Foreman was starting to go crazy with boredom. He'd already hit the clinic hoping to find a patient, and even dropped by Cuddy's office to see if she had something. There just wasn't anything out there. Foreman had resorted to doing House's charting as it was back up more than usual, and he just wanted something to do. He almost didn't see that it was time for his lunch date with Cameron. Setting his pen down, he got up and headed for the door.

"Going for lunch? Mind if I join you?" Thirteen asked from her seat at the table.

"Actually I'm meeting Cameron for lunch. Tomorrow?" Thirteen nodded agreement and Foreman left, heading in the direction of the cafeteria.

After getting his food and paying for it, he turned to the room and quickly spotted Cameron seated with her garden salad at a booth in the corner. Putting his tray down and sliding into the booth, Foreman looked at Cameron. More like stared at her.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No." Foreman continued to stare. Cameron started to wipe at her face, and Foreman smiled. "I was just wondering why you asked me to lunch. Especially just the two of us. I thought for sure Chase would have wanted in on this."

"He doesn't know I'm having lunch here. I told him I was going out for lunch." Cameron replied, and immediately shoved a forkful of dressing and tomato in her mouth.

"So what's going on? I'm here, Chase isn't and you're acting strange. Explain."

Cameron finished chewing and watched as Foreman took a bite of the sandwich he'd bought. "I sorta, kinda...well, I...I cheated on him. Twice." Cameron watched as Foreman's face dropped, as Cameron screwed up her face, not sure how to take his reaction.

"You what?" He asked, recovering from slightly choking on his food. "Who? When? Why? I thought you two were happy together."

"We are. I am. It just kinda happened, and then it happened again. I don't know why, but know I don't know what to do. I don't know if I should tell Chase, or pretend like it never happened."

Foreman sat there for a moment, contemplating if he wanted to continue the conversation or high tail it with his lunch. "My opinion. You need to decide and decide quickly if you want to stay with Chase. And if you decide to stay with him, you're secret is safe with me. Don't tell him. It'll destroy him to know."

"I know. That's why I don't know what to do."

"Do you have feelings for this other guy? It is a guy, right?"

"Yes it is, and I don't know." Cameron truly didn't know how she felt about House. At one time she would have proudly declared her love for him. Looking back on that, she thought of it more as an infatuation or obsession. A school girl crush on her boss. Even though she didn't think it was then, she certainly thought of it that way now. "I guess, no, I don't."

"Then you need to make sure its ended--"

"It is. I'm not planning on doing that again."

"Good. Then just pretend like it never happened, and accept your life the way that it is. Chase is my friend, so I'd never say anything truly bad against the guy, but he is a good guy. He's worth it for the long haul and I think you know that." Cameron nodded in response. "Now, can we eat?"

* * *

It was a few days later. House's attitude had cooled down, and he was tolerable. He had instructed each of his staff to go out and find at least one interesting case and return to the conference room once they'd found it. Kutner was the last to return and the group was seated around the table while House looked over the files, ready to decide on which one would be their new case. He had only skimmed over two of the files when there was an interruption.

Chase burst in through the door, and rushed over to Foreman. "She said yes! She said yes!" Although Foreman didn't know exactly who she was or what she'd said yes to, he had a very good idea. Standing up, Foreman congratulated his friend, and pulled him into a hug. The rest of House's team stood as well in order to congratulate and shake hands.

It was good they were all preoccupied with congratulations, otherwise they would have seen the fumes permeating off of House, and the glare that he was boring through Chase. In the back of House's mind, he knew Cameron was better off with Chase, but there was still something else that told him he deserved a shot with her as well.

* * *

A/N: please note that i did ask not to be blasted for my recent actions....and i do promise to reconcile what ive done, you just have to bear with me.....

-Fen


	7. Love Labours On

A/N: sorry for the short chapter again...there just isn't anymore that i can add to this without taking away from the next chapter....hope you like it....

-Fen

* * *

Before Chase even left the conference room, House stood up and removed himself to his office. He did not want to be in the same room while his team congratulated Chase on his engagement. The feeling of anger and envy coupled with his disappointment from a few days prior, House felt he just couldn't be around other people. Not that he could normally, but being unable to explain how he was feeling and what he was feeling made him even more volatile. House wasn't sure if he wanted to punch Chase for taking Cameron or thank him for relieving him from the stress of wondering what he should do about Cameron. To say the least, House was confused; and that was not a feeling he was used to.

* * *

It took Foreman a little bit of time, but he was finally able to get Cameron by herself. He cornered her in an exam room in the clinic. "Congratulations." He simply stated, wanting to see her reactions.

"Thanks." Cameron replied with a smile. If Foreman didn't know her, he'd have thought she was happy about the engagement, but because he knew her, he knew she was at least half faking it.

"Are you really? 'Cause you don't seem it." Foreman looked at her, and forced her to meet his eyes. "You look like you're doubting your decision." Cameron sighed. "It's about that other guy isn't it?" Foreman asked, knowing the answer before he asked the question.

Cameron nodded. "I just think..hell, I don't know what I think. I just don't know what's going on. I told you what happened, and then Chase came out and asked me to marry him. And then-"

"You didn't say yes to him because of what I said, did you?"

"Well, it was part of it. I mean, I know I need to make a decision, and I know Chase is the safe one."

"Don't pick him just because he's the safe one. It's not fair to Chase. You can't screw with his heart like that. If you think you might have a shot with this other guy, and you think you want to take that shot-"

"I don't think anyone ever has a shot with getting to House's feelings." Cameron clamped her hand over her mouth as soon as the words were out. She hadn't planned on telling anyone about her nights with House; especially Foreman.

Arching his brow in a knowing way, Foreman responded to Cameron's slip, "Well, that certainly explains a lot." Cameron shot him a confused look. "Let's just say House hasn't been acting like himself. He's even more distance and angry than usual."

"Sorry." Cameron shrugged her shoulders, not knowing what else to say.

"Getting back to Chase, you need to make a decision. If you think you have a shot with...House, then you need to break it off with Chase; but don't think you can go back to Chase if it doesn't work out. You can only break his heart so many times before he doesn't let you back in." Foreman made sure he laid everything out in front of her, so all her options were there. "And whatever you do, I'm not giving any advice on that, make sure you explain yourself. To both sides. Cause on side, you have one of my best friends, and on the other you have a guy that can make my life more of a living hell than he's already made it."

Before Cameron could even get another word out, Foreman left the room and disappeared from the clinic.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you? You've been moping around for a days, and you barely even leave your office. Have you even found a case yet?" Wilson asked, walking into House's office.

"If I had a case, do you think I'd be in here?" House asked in reply.

"Yes." Wilson said, as if the answer was obvious. House shrugged in agreement. "What's going on? You haven't actually talked to me in days."

"Do you really want me to lie to you more than normal?"

"Why can't you just have a conversation with a person?" Wilson asked, but was already leaving the office.

The door opened again moments later. House, with his arm draped across his eyes, attacked the intruder, "I thought you were going to leave for good after that?"

"After what?" House pulled his arm from his face recognizing the familiar voice that didn't belong to Wilson. "Expecting someone else?"

"What do you want?" House asked Foreman.

"Well, I was going to see if you were in a better mood, but I think my answer is obvious." Foreman said, turning around and leaving the room.

* * *

A/N: as always, let me know what you think of this one by leaving a review....


	8. Lady Do or Die

A/N: hello and sorry for the delay...i had meetings all weekend and just didn't get a chance to write....i finally got a chance tonight to whip this up.....let me know what you think.....oh, and one more thing before i go and i know it's totally off subject.....i'm not a huge fan of american idol, but a friend made me watch adam lambert's version of gary jules' "mad world" (one of my all-time fave songs)...and i must say i was very impressed...and i'm one of those people who absolutely HATES covers...the original is always better (well, except for metallica's cover of nick cave's loverman...that JUST ROCKS)....

-Fen

* * *

Cameron thought long and hard after her conversation with Foreman, and realized he was right. In more ways than one. After finishing her time in the clinic, she returned to the ER to grab her belongings before heading to her vehicle and going home.

Home. The place she was currently living with her boyfriend, correct that, fiancée. As the thought entered her mind, Cameron regretted the thought that followed. What if her home was a place she shared with House? What if House were her fiancee and not Chase? Shaking her head, Cameron forced herself to focus on the road and her drive home. As soon as she focused on the drive, she realized that if she just made a few extra turns, she could be at House's place instead of home. Smacking herself and running her fingers over her face, she once again forced herself to focus on the drive. The drive to her home. The one she shared with Chase. Her fiancee.

Taking a little longer than normal, she made the drive in a slower pace than usual. She was trying to draw things out before going home, but once there, she grabbed her purse, exited her vehicle and locked the doors before making her way up to the shared apartment. Slowly working up the steps, Cameron dragged her feet the last couple steps to the front door. Putting her key in the lock, and turned the knob and walked in. "I take it you weren't busy tonight?" Chase called from the kitchen.

"No. I finished in the clinic and headed straight home." She called back, taking off her jacket and placing her purse on the table next to the coat rack, before moving into the kitchen to find Chase cooking dinner.

"I was talking to Foreman earlier."

"Really? About what?" Her tone was too enthusiastic and Chase turned his attention to her, unsure of why it was so enthusiastic.

"Just about the clinic. Did you see him? He said he was down there a little today."

"Yeah. We didn't get a chance to talk, it was pretty busy there."

"Oh, that's strange. He said it was about normal, and you were able to hang out a little."

"Well, yeah. Towards the end of my shift it slowed down, and we were able to get a little chat in." Cameron covered her tracks as quickly as she could.

Cameron stood in the comfortable silence of their kitchen, watching Chase work on dinner. Thinking for a few minutes, she walked to the cabinet and pulled out two wine glasses. Setting them on the table, she grabbed a bottle of wine from the fridge and poured them each a glass. Taking a long sip, Cameron decided to start conversation. "I've been thinking about this all day, and I feel I need to explain something."

"Okay. What's on your mind?" Chase said, plating up their dinner and placing it on the table. He pulled Cameron's chair out and waited for her to take her seat before going to his own and sitting down.

"I'm...well, I'm having second thoughts on accepting your proposal."

Chase nearly choked on the forkful off food that he had just placed into his mouth. Of all things she could have started to conversation with, that was the last thing he expected. "Well...uh...um...what are your second thoughts?" He had no idea how he was supposed to respond to her outburst.

Cameron thought about how to approach the subject. Did she want to tell him about her meetings with House on the weekend? Or did she not even want to bring the mention of House into the conversation? Should she just be honest? Or should she lie through her teeth? Should she mention her conversations with Foreman? Or leave him out of it? Cameron had no idea, so she decided to just go with her gut and say whatever came out first. "I just don't think I thought it through. I mean, you're a great guy and I've always considered myself lucky to have your love, but it's not fair if those same feelings aren't returned. And I don't think I feel the same about you as you obviously do about me." Cameron resolved herself to the fact that she'd given him a good reason, and that hopefully he would drop the meaning and move on to where they decided what to do now.

She wasn't that lucky. "So you're saying you don't love me the way I love you, and you just came to this realization." Cameron nodded. "You mean, you had no idea about it before I asked you to marry me and you accepted?" Cameron shrugged her shoulders. She knew it was there before, she just ignored it. "What's this really about?" Cameron turned her attention to the food on the plate in front of her. "I guess I always knew it would come to this." Cameron's head snapped up from her plate. There was no way he knew. "You're still hooked on House, aren't you?" When Cameron didn't respond, he continued, "I thought you were over him. I thought you'd come to your senses."

"I don't want to argue."

"It's not arguing when all I'm asking is that you vocalized why exactly you're changing your mind." Chase didn't want to argue either, and was trying to keep his emotions under control. By no means, did he want to yell and scream or direct the frustration he was feeling towards Cameron.

"You're right. It's House." Cameron decided the honest route was probably her best bet. Besides, she never was great liar.

Chase hung his head. "You realize that he'll never return your affections, right? House is incapable of loving any one other than himself. Or Cuddy's rack." Chase tried to crack a joke to ease the growing tension in the room.

Cameron spotted his joke for exactly what it was, and smiled. "I guess I still have hope, and it's not fair to drag you into this if I'm not whole-hearted."

Chase smiled at her. "I wish you the best of luck, but if it doesn't end up working out for you, I won't be here when you come back." It was the best he could offer under the circumstance. "I guess we need to decide what to do here." He motioned to the apartment.

"I'll start looking for a new place tomorrow, but I'll stay on the couch until then." Cameron stated.

"You don't have to sleep on the couch." Chase didn't argue her finding a new place. She'd made the decision to split them up, it was only fair. Which was exactly how Cameron saw the situation, and why she decided to offer herself to moving out. "I think we're both adult enough to sleep in the same bed."

Cameron bowed her head. "Okay." Pausing a moment before continuing, Cameron finished, "I think we should finish dinner before it gets cold."

* * *

A/N: i hope you guys enjoyed this....i really tried not to make chase into a bad guy...i hate when he's portrayed like a dick...it's just uncalled for in my eyes.....the guy deserves a little bit of respect.....so, please no chase bashing....let me know what you thought by leaving a review.....


	9. Nobody's Business

A/N: sorry guys...another short chapter...but its necessary.....i'm stopping this at the appropriate times....fortunately, i'm updating somewhat regularly and not forcing a long wait between, so hopefully i will be forgiven....hope you guys like it! we're starting to get to the meat of the story....

-Fen

* * *

House stalked down the hall of PPTH to his office. Anyone that turned a corner and saw the doctor walking down the hall, immediately detoured around him. House pushed his office door hard and walked through the threshold, tossing his book bag on the chair to his right while he moved to his desk and flopped his body down in the chair. He was a couple hours late, which wasn't out of the ordinary, and his fellows actually thought that he might be getting back to normal, until they looked in and saw him. Each one decided to avoid him at all costs. Well, except for one.

Foreman stood up and entered House's office through the shared door with the conference room. "We have a case and if you're interested, we're doing a differential."

House turned and glared at Foreman. Standing up he started for the door. Foreman grinned, knowing a case usually got House back to normal. So he was more than surprised to find House shoving him through the door and locking it. With a grin of his own, House pulled the blinds to his office.

Foreman stood there, staring at the closed blinds, fury fuming off his body. House's attitude was starting to effect his own attitude. Turning around the the three fellows, Foreman barked out orders for tests, then exiting the conference room, knowing exactly how to resolve the situation.

* * *

Waking up, Cameron rolled over in bed. It was empty. She expected this as it was her day off, and Chase would be gone to work already. She made sure to stay up as late as she could the night before so she would sleep in and not have to see Chase in the morning. Knowing he would be as quiet as possible and not wake her, Cameron curled herself up as close to the edge of the bed as she could.

Rolling out of bed, Cameron went to the bathroom, before hitting the kitchen for something to eat. After moving through her morning routine, Cameron moved through the apartment and gathered up all the items she labeled as her own and carried them to the bedroom, placing them on her bed. She pulled out her suitcases and quickly loaded them will her clothing, and was able to fit all her hair products into the overnight bag she had since high school. She found some empty boxes in their storage unit in the basement and decided to use them to put her remaining belongings in. She was grateful that she had rented a storage unit when she and Chase moved in together, and put most of her larger belongings there. It was going to make this moving thing easier on her end.

Taking the boxes upstairs, she grabbed some packing tape and started placing all the remaining items from her bed into the boxes. Once all three boxes were filled, she taped them shut and moved them to the front door. One-by-one, she took the boxes down to her car and loaded them in, along with the suitcases and her overnight bag. There was no way she'd be able to stay in that apartment another night, so she flipped her phone open and dialed a familiar number.

* * *

"House slept with Cameron."

"Huh? He what? With who?" Was the response Foreman received to his blurted start of a conversation.

"He slept with Cameron and now all he's doing is brooding in his office, and being abusive to the team. He just locked me out of his office and drew all the blinds. He won't talk to anyone, and he won't do anything." Foreman explained further.

"And you want me to do what?"

"I want you to talk to him. You're the only person that might be able to get through his thick skull and make him start acting like a human being."

"I take it the news of Cameron and Chase getting engaged didn't make the situation any better." Foreman shook his head. He never thought House could have been worse than he was acting the last few days, but that news pushed him over the edge. "I can't make any promises. I tried getting through to him before and he kicked me out of his office. I'm not sure I can even get into his office." Wilson replied. "But at least having all the information, I'm a little better armed to deal with him. Any chance you know how he feels?" Foreman snickered. "I know. Wishful thinking, but it was worth a shot." Wilson stood and walked through the door onto his balcony.

Like he watched House do so many times before, he hopped over the small divider that separated their balconies and walked in the back door of House's office. House jumped, not expecting anyone to be intruding on his brooding session. "Cameron? Really? I never would have guessed her to be the spiked heels type."

House was never able to be cruel to Wilson the way he was cruel to everyone else. Granted there had been a few instances, but House knew he was wrong and was going over the limit. He was just lucky Wilson hadn't completely abandoned him. "I thought I already kicked you out of here."

"Yeah, but Robin always knows the secret entrance to the Bat Cave." Wilson replied, sitting down in the seat across from House's desk. Letting the silence fall over the room for only a moment, Wilson immediately pushed further. "I'm assuming you at least care about her. Otherwise you would have been waving it in my face instead of refusing to even tell me the girl's name." Wilson was going to continue, but felt the vibration of his phone in his pants pocket. Quickly grabbing the phone and flipping it open he saw there was a text message waiting for him. Quickly reading it, he went back to his conversation with House. "So what are you going to do about this? You can't go on like this the rest of your life."

House raised an eyebrow. He wasn't disagreeing, but was trying to make it clear that he didn't want to discuss this.

"If it were me, I would-"

"You'd be planning the wedding and sleeping with the wedding planner the day after." House interrupted. "She's marrying Chase." House spat the last word, and turned in his chair so as not to be facing Wilson.

"No she's not." Wilson replied, vocalizing what Foreman had texted him.

House spun the chair around, a glimmer of hope in his eye, which he quickly concealed, but Wilson saw it. "Who called it off?"

"Don't know. I'd assume Cameron. I'm surprised you didn't see it coming. She's been in love with this grumpy doctor for a couple years. I was surprised when I heard the news that she and Chase were engaged. I never figured she'd lead him into that."

House grumped at the remark, but rose up from his seat anyway.

"I've never seen you like this. You weren't even this bad when Stacy came back." Wilson knew the subject of Stacy was safe as House had gotten over her a long time ago. "You do actually like Cameron, don't you? This isn't just a good romp in bed for you. Of course it isn't, otherwise you wouldn't be acting like this." Wilson was starting to talk more to himself than to House, and didn't even notice that House had left the office. The blinds were all open and the doors unlocked. He'd even flicked the light on before leaving.

* * *

A/N: alright, time to leave some feedback, press the review button and let me know what you think....if i'm bombarded enough, i may just get the next chapter out later tonight, since i probably won't get a chance to write tomorrow with all the ceremonial cake and ham....


	10. Then The Night Comes

A/N: well, i gave up my second helping of ham (but stole the remainder of the carrot cake) to get this chapter out tonight since i didn't get a chance to post it last night....also, thanks to those of you that left reviews....i didn't get a chance to reply to them (sorry), but was amazed to find so many so fast....hence the apology for not getting this out last night after i promised i could get it out......there are two more chapters after this one.....hope you guys enjoy...

-Fen

* * *

"So where did you go the other day when you left your office?" Wilson asked, putting his sneakers under the chair and standing to pick out a ball to use for the night.

"I suddenly remembered I left the oven on." House snarked, and put his own sneakers under his chair and followed Wilson to pick out a ball for the night as well.

"I doubt you even know how to turn your oven on." Wilson replied, picking up a blue ball and checking to make sure the finger holes fit his hand. "I thought after I found out it was Cameron that you might actually answer my invading questions."

"Like you always answer my questions." House grabbed a black ball with white swirls thinking it would look sweet rolling down the lane when the black lights turned on.

Wilson spun on his heel and looked House straight in the eye. "I don't have to; you weasel your way in and bombard until you get the answers you're looking for."

"You say tamato, I say tomato." House replied, and moved toward the lane they were assigned.

"So you're really not going to answer my question?"

House waited until Wilson was closer and decided to throw him a bone. "I left with the intention of going to her. I got to her place and there was no answer. I was already gone from here and figured you gave Cuddy some excuse, so what was the need for me to come back. Besides, Foreman had the case under wraps." The next thing Wilson knew, House was throwing his ball down the lane.

The two were on the eighth frame when House lost concentration on the game because a familiar scent penetrated his senses, and he was forced to search for the origin. His eyes were darting around the place, trying to find the source. It only took a few moments for his eyes to fall upon her. She wasn't dressed to the nines like the last time they'd met in the bowling alley, but that didn't mean she wasn't drop dead gorgeous. House took in the blue cap sleeve baby doll tee that ended just above the low rise jeans that were hanging slightly low on her hips. An old brown leather belt wrapped around her waist and through the loops of her jeans, and had a large silver buckle. House felt himself harden just looking at her.

"You should go over there." Wilson interrupted House's thoughts and actually caused House to jump slightly.

House's response was to stand up and take his turn in the game, starting the ninth frame.

Finishing off their game and starting a second, Wilson watched as House snuck glances down the lanes to Cameron, and also how Cameron kept sneaking glances back toward House. Neither one knew the other was looking, but Wilson continued to watch with amusement. He couldn't believe that neither one of them would make a move. It was obvious they were interested in each other. He was truly surprised in Cameron. Of all people, he would think she'd be the one to know that House wouldn't make the first move. But Wilson sat there, watching the exchange.

He tried a couple times to get House to make a move, but House absolutely refused. Wilson even thought about confronting Cameron, but he wasn't sure if he was supposed to know that Cameron was the mystery girl. Wilson watched as Cameron rose and made a move toward the concession stand. "I gotta go to the bathroom. Can you go to the food bar and grab me some fries?"

House stared at him, baffled; then he looked in the direction of the food bar, and knew exactly why Wilson asked what he did. Nearly skipping out of the lane, House headed to get Wilson his fries.

Walking up to the counter, he ordered the fries for Wilson and cheese fries for himself. Cameron was standing off to the side waiting for her order while fiddling with her cell phone. House could tell she was sending a text message and was wondering who the recipient was and what she was writing. Another bowler walked up and started to place his order. House, being the gentleman, moved down the counter and brushed up against Cameron.

Hitting the button to send the message, she looked up while saying, "Sorry."

"No need." House replied, staring her in the eyes with the most intense eyes she'd ever seen. She'd seen ice blue coldness in those eyes and she'd seen the tender warmth. This look was a cross between the two, and Cameron understood it completely. She knew he wanted to show his emotions, like he did that first night they were together, but he couldn't let it be fully seen in such a public place. "If anything I should be saying it to you." Cameron cocked her head, not sure if this conversation was going to work out in her favor or if the emotions she thought she was seeing in his eyes were a front. "I understand you broke off your engagement." Cameron was sincerely taken back. House was actually acting like a human. "Although, had you conferred with me before making the big decision, I would have been able to tell you it never would have worked out."

"I think I did confer, and I it's the reason I ended it." Cameron replied, grabbing the tray of food that had just been set in front of her and walking away from House.

House watcher her walk away until she disappeared behind a group of college kids waiting on a lane. Turning back to the counter, he saw that his order was sitting there. Grabbing the two bowls, he walked back to his lane and dropped the two bowls on the table. Wilson just looked at him. House looked down the lanes and saw Cameron talking with her friends. As if she could all of a sudden feel his eyes on her, she turned and looked back him. House stared for only a few moments before he turned and grabbed his ball.

After finishing their second game, House started to take off the rental bowling shoes and put his sneakers back on. "Not staying for a third game? We always play at least three."

"I think I left my oven on." House replied, tying off his sneakers and rising up out of the seat. Wilson rolled his eyes at his friend and shook his head, sitting down to take his own rentals off.

House grabbed his rentals and moved to the service counter, tossing the rentals, and heading for the exit.

Wilson knew that House wasn't worried about his oven, but was curious as to why House all of a sudden wanted to leave. It wasn't until he was outside the building that he understood. Walking up the staircase and out the double doors, Wilson immediately felt like a voyeur as he watched House back Cameron up against her car; pushing his body flush against hers and claiming her mouth with his own.

Bowing his head down, Wilson quickly made his way to his own vehicle, got in, and drove away as quickly as possible.


	11. Shooting Stars

A/N: so this chapter was a bitch to write, and was supposed to be much longer......but apparently i've been cursed as i smoked my last butt just before starting this, and found out as i sat down that someone finished off my walker blue (if anyone knows who did this, please let me know, so i can KILL them!!)....enough of my rant....this was supposed to be a M rated chapter, but i couldn't get that out, so instead i'm breaking this into two parts....the M rating will be the next chapter....so instead of 12 chapters, there will be 13......anyone know of a liquor store open at 10??? would be nice...

-Fen

* * *

House walked out of the building and immediately headed for his bike. He was detoured when he saw Cameron unlocking the driver door to her car. With a sideways grin on his face, he walked up behind her and leaned do into her hair, rubbing his nose to her ear. Cameron jumped slightly but immediately recognized his presence. She could be blind and deaf and still be able to tell when he was in a room, let alone mere centimeters from her face.

Turning around, Cameron had a grin of her own on her face. Her mind melted at the look in his eyes. The shield was down, House's raw want and need were showing through. Cameron knew there was a want. That much was obvious by the two nights they'd spent together; but it was the need that scared her.

House pushed her back against her car, and leaned into her body. His face hovered above hers for a few moments before he leaned down and plunged his tongue into her mouth. Cameron fervently kissed him back. House's right hand wound into her blonde locks, and his left hand wrapped around her waist and came to rest on her lower back, pulling her lower body flush against his. Both were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't even notice the car speeding out of the bowling alley parking lot.

House pulled away from Cameron long enough to open her door and motion for her to enter before closing the door and walking around to the other side and getting in the passenger door. Adjusting the seat until he was comfortable, he said two simple words. "My place." Cameron started the car and put it in drive, pulling out of the parking lot.

Unlike their last ride together, their bodies didn't touch except when House, with his arm resting on the back of Cameron's chair, ran a finger lightly along her neck. He loved how the hairs on the back of her neck went up and the goosebumps that formed on her arms at such a simple action. He stared at her the entire ride, marveling in her.

Cameron refused to look at House, knowing that if she did, they'd never make it to his place.

Driving as quickly as she could, she pulled up outside House's place in record time. As she turn the ignition, House made the first real contact since the parking lot. Grabbing her hand, he pulled the keys from her hand, and immediately exited the vehicle. Cameron sat there, not sure why he took her keys. It gave House just enough time to get around to her side of the car. Opening the door, he pulled her out and immediately assaulted her mouth. Resuming his position of pushing her up against the car, House let his hands fall to her waist while she wrapped hers around his neck.

Hoisting her up and around his waist, he turned, swinging her legs so they hit the door and closed it. Cameron yelped in surprise and House smiled against her lips.

Cameron struggled for House to release her. For a moment, House contemplated if she was having second thoughts, but it only lasted a moment. As soon as Cameron's feet were on the ground, she grabbed his hand and half-pulled half-dragged him to his door. House pushed her up against the wood, but refused to allow her lips to touch his. Instead, he leaned his forehead against hers and stared into her eyes. Her eyes never left his while her right hand reached forward and dug into his jeans pocket to retrieve his keys.

House swallowed hard as her fidgeting fingers aroused him further. Finally pulling her fingers out, her lips curved in a smile as she dangled the keys next to their faces. "Found 'em."

"I always knew where they were." House replied, and grabbed her hand with his. Pinning it above her head, he finally let his lips fall upon hers. His eyes closed while his right hand snaked behind her to pull her closer to him. All he wanted was her body pressed against his.

Suddenly House pulled away as his brain started working again and a terrifying thought entered his brain. He stared at Cameron. She stared back, not knowing what she did wrong. He gave her a half smile, so her brain wouldn't start thinking as well. House, at that moment, realized why he was disappointed that Cameron wasn't in his bed that morning and all the mornings after that. He finally had an explanation why it bothered him so much that he was disappointed. And it was that realization that scared him. He was at a place in his life where he'd never been before. Ever. He was happy. He was content. He was in love. And that terrified him.

Cameron remained against the door, staring into House's eyes, not understanding what was going on in his head. His shield was up, and she wasn't sure if that was good or bad. As that thought entered her brain, she saw it. Saw the shield melt away and saw the man standing before her; for the first time in the years she'd known him, he was there. Really there. Not hiding behind anything or anyone, but there. _The eyes. Words confuse. Hearts cheat. But the eyes. They never lie. _Cameron's mother's voice ran through her head as House lowered his lips to hers once more.


	12. Romeo's Waiting

A/N: i do apologize for the long delay....this was supposed to be out over a week ago...but apparently when you're coughing for over a month, you're supposed to go to your doctor and be diagnosed with bronchitis instead of coughing up blood, being diagnosed with pneumonia and being hospitalized....anyway, this fic was not supposed to end this way......but since i only had part of this written, and i'm not really in the mood right now (still recovering and being treated poorly cause i abandoned the pooches), this is what you're getting....it's not how it was planned, but it comes to the same outcome...sorry for the shortness....maybe i'll eventually and epilogue to this....

-Fen

* * *

Taking the keys from her hand, House quickly unlocked the door without taking his lips from Cameron's. Pushing her inside the room, he closed the door behind and moved his hands to her waist. Cameron wrapped her arms around his neck, and House lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, and walking down the hall to his bedroom. Again.

He kicked his shoes off as he entered the room and could feel Cameron toeing off her own shoes. Setting Cameron down, he pulled her shirt from her body. Cameron readily lifted her arms, and as soon as the garment was gone, she wrapped her arms back around his neck, pressing her naked flesh, since she was sans bra, against him.

House couldn't take it. He pushed her away slightly in order to pull his own shirt over his head. He wanted to feel her body against him. He _needed_ to feel her body against him. Putting a hand on either side of her face, he leaned down once more capturing her lips. His newly realized emotions for Cameron were trying to fight their way to the surface, but House continued to push them down. He wanted nothing more than to revel in the moment and memorize every curve, every nook, every everything of Cameron. There was no guarantee that she would be there in the morning. House pushed that from his mind as well. He didn't need to be thinking about Cameron not being there, when he did in fact have Cameron there.

Running his hands from her face to her neck, down to her shoulders, along the sides of her body, he let his left hand travel behind her to pull her closer, while his right hand cupped her breast and massaged her nipple until his was raised and hard. Rubbing his thumb over her nipple, he trailed his fingers just under her breast. His light touch caused Cameron to quiver slightly, yet still she leaned into the action.

House smiled as he backed her up against the bed. The backs of Cameron's knees hit the bed and instantly bent, allowing House to push her down onto the bed. The smile not leaving his face, he positioned himself between her legs.

Cameron's hands immediately went to his waist, and undid the belt. House allowed her to pull the belt free, and slowly push his pants down in his legs, but stopped her when she moved to his pull his boxer briefs. Shaking his head back and forth, he motioned for her to move back on the bed.

Leaning across the bed, House pulled at the button to Cameron's jeans, and pulled them down her body. When she tried to sit up, House lightly pushed her back down. Cameron had no idea what he was playing at, and briefly wondered if she should start regretted coming back to his place.

She was more than relieved to find House climbing into the bed and pulling the covers up over their bodies.

"What are you doing?" She whispered when he pulled her body close to his.

"I thought it would be obvious." When Cameron didn't respond, he finished, "I'm going to sleep."

"Sleep?"

"Well, last time we had sex, I woke up in an empty bed. If I want to change the outcome, I need to change what happens now." House rationalized.

The corner of Cameron's mouth quirked up. He wanted her there when he got up in the morning. Cameron was beginning to think she made the right decision.


End file.
